It's Just A Nightmare
by DifaniSani
Summary: (Sequal To "It's Just a Dream") The adventure continues in a new galactic way. Kathrine and Joleen are back in the world of TMNT. But did they ever leave? Follow the two friends as they continue their journey through another world, this time accompanied by a new companion. Cover by me :)
1. Prologue

_((A/N: Man it's been a while. I know I say that a lot. I can't believe I published "It's Just A Dream" in November of 2014. 2014! It's almost been 3 years and I finished that story in March! I have got to be the worst writer ever, when it comes to keeping up with updates. What can I say; life got in the way. Mostly school and then when I had downtime I had no motivation like at all._

 _Most recently I got into drawing and animation more than writing. I used to write a lot in school and that's what drove me to fanfiction. In fact I was cleaning my room just the other day and found all my old pieces of paper with drafts of my works I never posted. But as the years went by, it was more nonfiction essays and less free writing, which sucked. So I started drawing in my free time instead. I've loved drawing for a long time and I'm happy I'm back into it. I keep improving every day. But I missed writing, so I'm going to try my best to get back to semi regular updates. But I'm not promising anything. Not anymore. School was torturous last year and it will be again. I'll do my best._

 _I hope my writing has improved as well, as much as it could anyway with not as much practice. Hope you like it, the few of you that read this. :3 ))_

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **(Kathrine's POV)**

4 weeks; 3 days…

No, I'm not going to be over dramatic and calculate hours and seconds. Besides, I wouldn't be accurate enough to claim those digits. I only know of one person who could successfully calculate the time that had passed since…

A flow of air escaped my mouth in a long deep sigh, as my eyes trailed the shadows of green leaves in the trees of late summer. I lifted my gaze and squinted as the bright rays of the sun met my face.

I realized how clichéd this was. 'Window staring.' But in all honesty I had nothing else to do. Well I did, but I didn't feel up to doing anything. I didn't have school but I had a ton of work to do. I had been 'gone' for the last 2 months of school, plus one month of summer. Even though I had a valid excuse, I still had to catch up on many missed lessons, and the finals. I was lucky they didn't just hold me back a grade. Though perhaps lucky wasn't the right term, considering I would have to learn all those lessons during my remaining summer break or the next school year.

Yea; window staring seemed a heck of a lot easier. And no one ever bugged me about it. My family and friends just seemed more concerned for health than my schoolwork. And I guess I couldn't blame them. For months they had been waiting for me to die; and as bad as that sounds, I didn't blame them for that either.

Let's review: For the past few months, I thought I had been sucked into a Kraang portal to another dimension of the fictional cartoon world. My friend Joleen and I had come roughly the time after the episode _'Speed Demon,'_ after the Kraang Invasion and Splinter's almost death. We had been mutated and damaged mentally and physically. Joleen had managed to gain Michelangelo's trust and love. After we successfully saved all the people from their Kraang mutant fates, Donnie had snatched a portal to send us back home. We said our goodbyes and left, and in my case… ran. There was no denying my feelings for a certain turtle were true and very real, but I was too much of a coward to accept them.

Throughout all our time there, the Kraang had met us many times and called us 'test subjects.' I never found out what that meant.

That was what I believed was reality, but that was hardly the case. I woke up in a hospital near our home and in shortly came my mother, who explained I had been in an accident and had fallen into a coma of some sorts. It must have been a pretty bad accident since she refused to recap the event to me no matter how many times I asked.

For about 2 more weeks I was stuck in the hospital for further tests and check-ups. The only thing I did in that time was draw and stare out the window. It was my only escape from reality. As time went on I found myself wishing I was still there, fighting Kraang and laughing with Joleen. Joleen… I couldn't ever bring myself to log back on the internet and contact her or my other internet friends. I didn't want to talk about my adventures because I was afraid I would never be able to let go. I didn't say their names; think their names. I didn't imagine their faces or try to remember their voices. I didn't close my eyes and see that bright smile. It was like that movie called the "Bye Bye Man" Don't say it, don't think it. Or it will kill you.

I just sat and stared.

My clock ticked in my ear and I blinked out of my state. I glanced to my right and saw a blank white page of my sketchbook. Beside it sat a sharpened yellow number 2 pencil. I hesitated for a moment before my fingers twitched and I self-consciously picked up the items. Before I knew what I was doing, I was drawing. The lines formed on the page; light and thin, or dark and thick. I narrowed my eyes as light from my window began to fade, but my hand continued to move. I let out the breath I was holding and dropped the pencil into my lap. My breath hitched in my throat at the image staring back at me.

4 faces, 4 bright smiles, 4 large and bulky _green_ figures.

My teeth clenched and I tossed the book on the table before I bowed my head with closed eyes. And for the first time in 4 weeks… 3 days… I thought of their names.

* * *

Footsteps and robotic creaks echoed off the smooth shiny walls of the lab. A couple robotic figures walked over to a control panel that displayed what seemed like a weird interactive screen saver of floating squares. They typed on it rapidly as if it were a simple keyboard. One robot stepped back and the other pressed one highlighted button. They both turned as there was a loud whoosh of displaced air and two large glass containers emerged out of the floor.

"Kraang's experiments were unsuccessful for Kraang's 2 test subjects." The one robot said in a monotone.

"Kraang must have what Kraang desires by order of Kraang Prime." The other looked at the first robot in an almost impatient way, though there wasn't any emotion to prove so. It walked up to the containers and stared at the 2 human life forms floating inside the pink stasis liquid. Their hair floated in all directions and their limbs floated straight out for wires and tubes to connect to them. They did not seem to be alive, but the robots knew better of course.

"Why were Kraang's tests not successful Kraang?"

Kraang looked at its 'companion,' "Kraang's test subjects did not possess what Kraang desires. But Kraang's tests were successful on Kraang's other test subject." It walked past the other Kraang to another glass tube that was on the other side of the room. A light turned on when it detected motion and another figure was revealed inside the third tube. It was in the same state as the other 2.

"That which is known as 'test subject 3' is ready for testing." The Kraang announced and pressed a button on the control panel. The liquid drained from the tube, leaving the figure covered in slime from head to toe. It wore a white outfit that now had a pink tinge to it.

"Kraang is that which is known as, pleased." The second Kraang stated.

At the sound of its voice, the figure opened its dull blue eyes.

* * *

 _((So there it is; the beginning of the sequel. I had fun writing this and I know it's short but it's straight to action in chapter 1. :D I'm going to try to write it this week. Also something I should mention, I'm going to be in collaboration with my good friend Rebecca for this story. She'll write some chapters and I'll write some chapters. Hopefully that will help for updates.))_


	2. Chapter 1

_((A/N: Sorry for the late update... I'm not even kidding when I say school murdered me. It also murdered my passion for writing creatively. I miss writing so much and I'm kinda sad I got out of it. I don't know how long this story will last, especially since I'll be a junior next week and have a job. I'm also joining my school's color guard, so that's fun. But hey, at least my sister is helping me with this story. We're going to create something great._ _-Kat))_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Rebecca's POV)**

The light ended towards the middle of the cell. It faded into the darkness, swallowed whole. Going into the light is commonly taught to be something one wouldn't want to do. It signifies the end. But it can also signify freedom; Freedom from something holding you back. In my case, it didn't lead to either.

Standing in the light brought me hope and pain. Both feelings mixed together to create a knot in my stomach and my throat. I could see the outside, it was right there. Sure it was just another hallway, but it was someplace other than this god forsaken _cell_. Standing in front of that pink tinged, hexagonal window brought me a tiny spark of hope. I was pretty sure it was the only thing keeping me sane. But at the same time… it hurt me. Looking out somehow moistened my eyes every time, even though I was sure I'd exhausted all of my tears.

Months, it had been. When I first arrived in this hell-hole, I started engraving lines into the walls like prisoners do. I gave up when one day I had been given treatment and I passed out for a long time. I had lost track of the days, so what was the point? That was the routine every week or so. I would be forcefully injected with something, or something would be taken out of me. I had stopped fighting them a long time ago, because it only landed me a sprained wrist. Every day I was given this slop they called food. It was disgusting, and left my body feeling cold and uncomfortable, but it kept me alive. That _was_ the routine, before they took me.

They made me walk and a smile from some unknown place crossed my face. I was out! Somewhere new! Of course I should have expected I'd be frowning again soon. When they pushed me into a room with screens and tubes, I knew this wasn't what I had thought it was. Before I knew it, I was covered with needles and wires. Panic enveloped me and I struggled. All I could think about was _getting out._ The cold robotic hands grabbed my wrist and ankles, the metal pinching my skin painfully. I hardly noticed. The door slammed in my face and I heard a gurgling sound, like when water goes down a drain. My feet felt slimy and when I looked down, I screamed. I screamed and yelled louder than I thought possible, begging and pleading for dear life. My dear life was surely about to end. When it reached my face, I held my breath until I couldn't anymore. As soon as my lips parted to take a breath of the air that wasn't there, I felt no more.

My time in that tube – I later learned it was a stasis tube – was confusing. There wasn't really another word to describe it. I thought I was home. I _thought_ I was safe, that the torture and tests had been a dream. It turned out I was living a dream currently. Months went by in the fantasy world I was shown and I had no way of knowing if the same time had passed in the reality. In a way, it was all a blessing. I got to see them again; my family and friends. Even if it wasn't real, it was still _them_.

The first thing I did when I woke was cry. I sobbed as they took me out. I cried as they took out the needles and wires. I wept as they dragged me down the empty hall. I wailed as they threw me back into the cell I had grown to hate. My little haven was gone and I was reminded where I was. When would it end?

Roughly 2 months later, here I was; Stuck in this cell once more. I ate, drank, and waited. I waited in the dark, because it was easier than waiting in the light. There was no more hope to look for.

* * *

In the time I spent in that cell, I learned some things. My memory of getting here had been blurry and there were pieces missing. But the Kraang had revealed clues that I picked up on.

It was odd to talk about those horrible beings as if it were normal for them to simply exist. Of course it wasn't, they weren't supposed to be real. None of it was supposed to be real, none of it was supposed to happen. But it did, and here they were. The Kraang, a made up alien race were somehow real and they had captured me. That could mean everything was true. But that was one of the many things I didn't know.

I did know that I had been out in a field by my home, walking my dog like normal. I saw a bright flash and then I was in this cell. I didn't know why, I didn't know how. As time went on, I picked up on their conversations, though it was hard since they seem to be incapable of speaking proper English. My name was Rebecca; got that. I was almost 18; duh. I was their prime test subject, the only one who had what they needed. I didn't have a clue what that meant. I wasn't special, and I most certainly wasn't April O'Neil. That was all I had learned.

I thought today would be a day like any other; the daily routine, injections and whatnot. But today was different. Because outside that tinted window, I saw something other than those alien blobs. I had just happened to glance outside when I saw two _human_ forms run by. _Other humans! But how?_ They must have been running from the Kraang. _Perhaps they could help me._ I saw a droid walking towards my cell and I pressed myself against the wall. What was I doing? Was I going to try another escape? Surely it would fail like the other attempts. Before I could reason with myself, the door opened and I slipped out, pushing the robot to the floor in the process. I stopped once I was in the hall, looking left and right so quickly I was surprised I didn't break my neck. I finally settled to going right and immediately my feet propelled me forward. It wasn't long before an alarm began sounding. The lights lining the wall lit up with every blare of the siren, turning everything around it pink. I turned a corner and gasped when I again saw the figures running ahead. I hardly noticed the slight transparency of them.

"Wait!" It'd been so long since I'd spoken.

They did not wait and made a sharp turn into a room. I followed. I halted and looked around the room. Nobody was in there, but how was that possible?

The room was dark and colder than my cell. It seemed to be a lab of some sorts. Loud footsteps and whirrs met my ears and I was about to leave when something caught my eye. There was a screen in the back, lit up with a bright blue light. My curiosity got the best of me; that and my desire to find out more about this whole situation. When would I get another chance?

The screen was blue with brighter triangles scattered across. I reached out and lightly tapped one with the pad of my pointer finger. It instantly enlarged and a loud gasp escaped my lips. Pictures. Pictures of someone I knew.

"Kathrine…" The name sounded strange to me. I hadn't said it in so long. My internet sister figure had disappeared months before I came to this world. I was devastated to find out from her mother and while the search continued, we all had a silent thought in mind of what had happened. I couldn't believe I was staring at a picture of her. How could the Kraang have this, know her?

I shook myself of my trance and looked through the documents. I was shocked at what I read. Kat and another girl by the name of Joleen had been brought here over a year ago. They were taken from their homes and immediately sent for testing. The file read that after about a week, the two girls had escaped their cell and made for a portal. They made it through, but not before the Kraang had wiped their memories of their time here.

The logs stopped there, but picked up again 6 months later… when they were recaptured. The girls had liberated hundreds of mutated people and an attempt to return home led them back to Dimension X. _So that's where I am… Dimension X._ The logs went on to talk about the many experiments done and I quickly noticed that Kat and Joleen had gone through the same tortures I had, one being the stasis tube. After every test, " **FAILED"** was written underneath. Failed what though?

The alarm continued on and I thought I heard more footsteps but again, I was distracted by this screen that seemed to want to keep me there forever. Looking back once more, I saw a file with my name and a number next to it. I touched the screen and it opened with ten times the documents in the other folders. My eyes scanned over them as quickly as possible. Under every test **"PASSED"** was written.

In seconds I finally understood. I understood what they were planning. _It can't be…_ By now I should have been able to believe anything. The Kraang planned to-

I froze in place and my heart rate sped up, as if it could get any faster. I heard voices, but they weren't robotic voices. I was careful to place my bare feet on the floor slowly and gently as to not make noise. Peeking around the corner, I blinked rapidly at what I saw.

Two human girls on the floor, coughing up pink goop; one blonde and one brunette. Each was supported by two large _green_ forms.

"The turtles…" I breathed in disbelief.

They must have heard me somehow because Leonardo and Raphael lifted their heads in my direction. We made eye contact and all I could do was stare. Within seconds they were both behind me and in front of me. Leo had grabbed my wrists and pressed me against the wall while Raph lifted my head, forcing me to look him right in the face.

"Who are you?" The low voice behind me asked and when I opened my mouth to respond, I found that no words would form. I thought I couldn't be any more surprised or shocked than I already was.

"Becky..?"

* * *

 _((A/N: So there it is! I wrote this in one afternoon and I'm quite proud of myself, considering I haven't written anything since October. As I was typing, I could feel the ideas in my mind and I realized how much I missed this. Writing was my first passion and I'm glad I was able to do it again._

 _With that, I hope you enjoyed. This story is officially underway.))_


End file.
